inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tooi Michi no Saki de
Tooi Michi no Saki de is the third ending theme from the InuYasha: The Final Act anime, and is performed by Takekawa Ai. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "Down the Distant Road" At the end of this distant road, you’re always in my thoughts It feels as though it was only yesterday; I won’t forget meeting you Towards distant roads if I find you then, you’ll have my gaze We must keep this endless love alive so I never ever forget Oh, Even if time moves in my loneliness Oh, I’ll follow you no matter what paths you cross Will this sorrow leave me soon? I won’t stand here, shedding you like a tear either way All I desire is to bring my presence to you, just the way I am At the end of this distant road I cannot see our world. I'll survive without changing, I will not hesitate! Our paths may very well change since we remain so far from each other But you mustn’t leave me because I won’t let go of you now Oh, if people are insecure, they miss old memories Oh, without realizing it; I add the truth of every day! The morning sun will be scary at night, but these are our memories. I will not give up! I will not give up! At the end of this distant road, you’re always in my thoughts It feels as though it was only yesterday; I won’t forget meeting you A place where I am with you, the world I sought and found in the dark. We will live together, nothing will change. So I will not hesitate! At the end of this distant road, you’re always in my thoughts. I’ll fashion a world where we’ll never be separated again. |-| Nihongo= "遠い道の先で" 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う 昨日のように感じる 出逢い忘れはしない 遠い道の先に あなたがいれば見つめ合える 変わらぬ愛守る そう 永遠に忘れはしない Oh 寂しさで 時が流れなくなっても Oh どの道も あなたへと続いてるから 悲しみはすぐに捨てるの ここには 涙色の君映らないけど 今を生きる私の姿だけ届いて欲しい 遠い道の先は 二人の世界まだ見えない 変わらずただ生き抜く 私迷いはしない 振り返ればきっと 二人の歩幅遠のくから 結び合った運命よ 今は解きはしない Oh 不安だと 人は思い出恋しくて Oh 気付かずに 日々の現実重ねてる 明日の太陽 夜になると怖くなるけど あなたと私の想い 負けないよ 負けないよ 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う 昨日のように感じる 出逢い忘れはしない 闇の中探し掴んだ あなたと今いる世界 変わらない二人で生きる だから迷いはしない 遠い道の先で あなたの事をずっと想う あなたと二人 嘘のない世界築ける きっと |-| Rōmaji= "Tooi Michi no Saki de" Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai Tooi michi no saki ni anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru Kawaranu ai mamoru sou eien ni wasure wa shinai Oh sabishisa de toki ga nagarenakunattemo Oh dono michi mo anata he to tsuzuiteru kara Kanashimi wa sugu ni suteru no koko ni wa Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo Ima wo ikiru watashi no sugata dake todoite hoshii Tooi michi no saki wa futari no sekai mada mienai Kawarazu tada ikinuku watashi mayoi wa shinai Furikaereba kitto futari no hohaba toonoku kara Musubiatta unmei yo ima wa toki wa shinai Oh fuan da to hito wa omoide koishikute Oh kizukazu ni hibi no genjitsu kasaneteru Ashita no taiyou yoru ni naru to kowaku naru kedo Anata to watashi no omoi makenai yo makenai yo Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai Yami no naka sagashitsukanda anata to ima iru sekai Kawaranai futari de ikiru dakara mayoi wa shinai Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou Anata to futari uso no nai sekai kizukeru kitto ca:Tooi Michi no Saki de ms:Tooi Michi no Saki de zh:在遥远路程的前方 Videos Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)